ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-14
Ghostbusters 2-14 is the fourteenth issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. It is the second issue of the Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary 8-issue maxi-event, "MASS HYSTERIA!" Plot The embodiment of chaos has taken an interest in earth, and the physical laws of the universe are beginning to come apart at the seams. When Newtonian physics falter in New York City and weirdness is on the rise, you know who's gonna get called... "Mass Hysteria!" continues here! March 2014 Solicitation via Comic Book Resources 12/13/13 Cast Part Two: Down Is Up Winston Zeddemore Tiyah Zeddemore Mr. & Mrs. Zeddemore Mr. & Mrs. Clarke Janine Melnitz Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Egon Spengler Dana Barrett Kylie Griffin Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Marduk Tiamat Gozer Talking Pigeons Equipment Part Two: Down Is Up P.K.E. Meter Giga meter Slime Scooper KUD meter Ghost Taser *Mentioned only Environmental Part Two: Down Is Up Blood Rain Locations Part Two: Down Is Up Central Park Loeb Boathouse Firehouse Pequod's Columbus Circle AOL Time Warner Center Waltz-Partington Hotel Dana's Apartment Development On November 21, 2013, in an interview, the A and the Subscription covers were revealed.Interview with Erik Burnham Comic Vine 11/21/13 On December 11, 2013, Erik Burnham was writing a conversation between Peter Venkman and Janine Melnitz in Issue #14.erikburnham Tweet 12/11/13 On December 17, 2013, Erik Burnham tweeted Issue #14 was one of the things he was working on that day.erikburnham Tweet 12/17/13 On December 29, 2013, Erik Burnham remarked how he really loved how the script turned out and it was sent to editor Tom Waltz.erikburnham Tweet 12/29/13 On January 1, 2014, Erik Burnham cryptically tweeted Issue #14 with hashtags for flask, rain, gravity, and pigeons.erikburnham Tweet 1/1/14 On January 16, 2014, Dan Schoening posted thumbnails of Kylie Griffin.Dan Schoening instagram 1/16/14 On January 25, 2014, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of Janine Melnitz with the phrase, "Take this, it's dangerous to go alone....."Dan Schoening instagram 1/25/14Dapperpomade Tweet 1/26/14 On February 1, 2014, Luis Delgado hinted he will be appearing in an upcoming issue.Luis Delgado deviantArt post 2/1/14 On March 5, 2014, Dan Schoening posted a sneak peak at Issue #14 (that was erroneously labeled as #15).Dapperpomade Tweet 3/5/14 On March 6, 2014, Erik Burnham confirmed the sneak peek took place in a Pequod's.erikburnham Tweet 3/6/14 On March 14, 2014, Dan Schoening posted a teaser of Peter and Ray investigating a strange gravitational occurrence in Issue #14.Dapperpomade Tweet 3/14/14 On March 18, 2014, Dan Schoening posted another teaser of Peter and Ray investigating a strange gravitational occurrence in Issue #14.Dapperpomade Tweet 3/18/14 On March 25, 2014 a cover, credits, recap, and first 5 pages preview was posted.Issue #14 preview via Comic Book Resources 3/25/14 On June 24, 2014, Luis Antonio Delgado posted an unlettered version of page 1.Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #14 Page 1 6/24/14 Trivia *The Diamond order code is JAN140447. *Story So Far **Reference to Gozer *Dramatis Personae **Dana's bio refers to Zuul, Gozer, Oscar, and Vigo *Page One **The DJ is Moon Man from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Ransom of Greenspud" **Peter has his flask from the first movie, in the scene after they are removed from Columbia University. **Peter alludes to Roger Baugh while teasing Janine. *Page Two **Talking to another guest at the table in the background is Dixie from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Til Death Do Us Part" **Peter alludes to the "Those who can do, do; those who can't, teach" idiom **The woman in the pink dress to the right of Peter is visually based on Rashida Jones *Page Three **Roland Jackson from Extreme Ghostbusters is a guest. **To the left, is Frank Eggelhoffer, Martin Short's character from "Father of the Bride" **Next to Eggelhoffer is Rosetta LeNoire as her character Estelle Winslow on the show "Family Matters" **When Peter breaks up Winston and Tiyah, in the background with cake are Erik Burnham and Luis Delgado on the left. *Page Four **Peter is wearing the attire he wore in the first movie, from Chapter 19 "Peter's Date with Zuul" to Chapter 24 "Biblical" **Peter has a Pequod's coffee cup. **On the shelf by Egon's left shoulder is the Recovery Coax Catalyst from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Nintendo DS version **Behind Egon, under the shelf if the box of contaminated uniforms from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Citizen Ghost" **On the table by Egon is Kylie's Journal from Extreme Ghostbusters, notably "Ghost Apocalyptic Future" *Page Five **This Pequod's is at Columbus Circle, located at the southeastern tip of Central Park. **Crossing the street is Mr. O'Toole from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Luck of the Irish" **The three men standing outside of Pequod's are from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Scaring of the Green" ***The two men who run from the Bog Hound in the Battery Park ***Deputy Chief O'Malley **Parked outside Pequod's is Professor Dweeb's van, dressed as the fake Ize Cleem Truck in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Deja Boo" **Dana mentions Oscar is with his father **Janine is wearing a blouse and has the fur jacket from Ghostbusters II. **In the background, there is an advertisement for a new mocha drink. It has the image of the Leprechaun from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Luck of the Irish" ***The drink is named after the Leprechaun's weapon of choice, the Shillelagh. *Page Six **Janine asks Dana if she's back with the New York Philaharmonic, a minor plot bit from Ghostbusters II. *Page Seven **Outside but floating is Professor Dweeb's van, the version seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Slob" **Across the street is a Hasty Pastry Bakery from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Joke's on Ray" *Page Eight **The St. Patrick's Day Parade banner on the light pole has a picture of the IDW canon's Mayor and a picture of the Mayor's Wife from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Scaring of the Green" where she was the honorary grand marshal of the St. Patrick's Day Parade. **Peter and Ray study the DeLorean from the Back to the Future franchise. **Peter makes light of Ray's Belo Horizonte reference, as a nod to Ray's Mass Sponge Migration and Philadelphia Mass Turbulence of 1947 references in the first movie. *Page 9 **The bus that crashes down is visually based on the one Peter captures the Bus Ghost in during the start of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghostbuster of the Year" **Behind the bus is the USS Maine Monument. ***The monument was previously seen in the first movie during the "Keymaster" scene before the possessed Louis talks to the horse. *Page 10 **Dana's apartment unit number is '15', one of Luis Delgado's 15 easter eggs in this issue **Dana's front door matches the design motif of the front doors in the Shandor Building in the first movie **Kylie has the Slime Scoop and KUD Meter from Ghostbusters II. **Melanie makes note of Dana's past with Zuul **Dana concedes Oscar was the target in her second supernatural encounter **The Brahm and cello art from Dana's Ghostbusters II-era apartment are present. *Page 11 **Melanie also notes Dana was part of the Ghostbusters first case. **Kylie mentions the Psychomagnotheric Slime and the Dana-Peter relationship. *Page 12 **Still in Dana's kitchen from last issue are ***The black fruit snack box refers to the Ghostfruit Tree from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) ***The Freaky Flakes cereal box with the Super Duper Spy Kit ad from the Slimer! episode "Dr. Strangedog" ***A box based on Ghost Toasties, a RPG from West End Games ***Above Dana atop the cupboard, the wooden hand from her apartment living room in the first movie **Dana likens Tiamat to Medusa *Page 13 **The hotel appears to be in part named after IDW editor Tom Waltz. **The Karate Championship flier from last issue is also up on the refrigerator. *Page 14 **Floating around are ***Roland Jackson's Mustang from Extreme Ghostbusters ***Sherlock Holmes' Motor Car from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Elementary My Dear Winston" ***Spengler Speedster from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" ***Eagle-5, the Winnebago from "Spaceballs", the "I ♥ Uranus" bumper sticker is visible *Page 15 **In the background is the right tower of the Time Warner Center. **Floating between the taxi cab and the police car is the Ray Runner from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" **The police car is the one used by the Blues Brothers. **Ray refers to the events of the back up story, featuring Eduardo Rivera and Ray's Occult Books, back in Volume 2 Issue #11. *Page 16 **Ray recounts the classic Tiamat-Marduk conflict **Ray mentions Gozer **Ray talks about Gozer's banishment, which was revealed from audio displays in the Museum of (Super)Natural History level of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions *Page 17 **The Waltz-Partington is visually based on The Plaza and the flags are based on the ones hanging at the Smalldorf Hotel in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us" **ABS News, the news report on TV, is from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage" **A second 15 easter egg is the ABS channel number. **In the ticker is "Darkness! Earthquakes, Volcanoes" - part of the classic 'Mass Hysteria' line from the first movie when the Ghostbusters talk to Mayor Lenny **The anchor is Eldon Bromo from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage" **New York City Hall and the Mayor are mentioned **To the left of Tiyah is the Seiko travel clock from the deleted "Honeymooners" scene in the first movie. **Above Winston and Tiyah's bed are the Unicorns Tapestry and Genevieve Tapestry from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Hard Knight's Day" *Page 20 **The red lamp to the right of Dana is from her bedroom in the first movie **On the nightstand is a baby picture of Oscar in clothes from Ghostbusters II **The note by the phone refers to Maria from Ghostbusters II ***Maria's last name 'Cruise' is taken from the name of the actress who portrayed her, Yvette Cruise. **In panel 5, behind Dana on the wall is a light fixture based on the one above her piano in the first movie. *In Ghostbusters: Dia de Los Muertos, page 22 is a reprint of Issue #14's RI cover. References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersVolume2Issue14CoverA.jpg|Regular Cover Preview GhostbustersVolume2Issue14SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover Preview GhostbustersIDWVol2Issue14SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersIDWVol2Issue14CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersIDWV2Issue14Credits.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents